The Break Up
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Alek breaks up with Chloe, saying they were getting distracted from the order. Chloe just isn't taking it very well.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it starts off sad, but it will get happier! I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER BREAK THE HEARTS OF THE CHALEK COMMUNITY.**

I was walking home, alone. Today hadn't gone as I planned when it came to training. I wouldn't say it was my fault though, because it wasn't me who broke up with someone before training. I couldn't even call it a break up, because I thought we had so much more than that. When I got inside I crawled through my window, and called Amy. I broke the news to her, she was sad too. I couldn't say I was sad, I was betrayed maybe. I had saracastic thoughts in my head like _Way to protect me. _"Amy? I'm coming over" I hung up before she could respond. I left a note on the coffee pot

_At Amy's- Love you._

I jumped on Amy's roof and into her window, she thought it was cool how I did that. All it did was remind me of Alek. I wanted to claw something up, or break something because he broke my heart. I feel like I'm being overly dramatic about this, I felt like crap and my mood was going to reflect how I looked tomorrow. Good thing it was Saturday tomorrow. I got a text message from Jasmine asking me where I was. Why wasn't I at home. I called her in reply. She picked up first ring "Hello, Chloe?" She said, I confirmed.

"Hi" I said, I was not going to break. I don't know how many times I said that.

"Where are you?" She asked me, worried. I knew Alek breaking up with me didn't have anything to do with Jasmine. Still, that's his cousin. How can I ever be the same with her?

"Not at home, that's for sure" I didn't mean to sound like- well Alek but I did.

"Obviously Chloe, just tell me where you are" I could picture her rolling her eyes. I just hung up on her, I wasn't in the mood to be protected by any of them. She tried calling me back and I just shut off my phone. I fell asleep, not for long though because Amy woke me up for a long day of work.

Jasmine was waiting outside of my work, I took the back way instead to avoid her. Lana wasn't in yet so I was stuck there with nothing to do. I switched the Closed sign to Open and Jasmine walked in. "Chloe" She said a little relieved. I turned up the music in the shop. Of Course Katy Perry and Kesha's true Love song came on. I said wow out loud, I still listened to it. I liked that song. I was actually singing along while Jasmine talked to me. "I understand you are upset, but turning your phone off is not smart!" Jasmine yelled over my singing.

_ "I can't speak I'm terrified Cause if I Say the wrong thing You might see how hard I'm trying" _Jasmine frowned at me, I was listening to her but I was still not in the mood for anything. She turned down the music.

"Okay, I know that line just applied to everything going on" She said, "I'm sorry you're hurting and that you have to try to talk to me and It's just not pooring out"

"Yeah, me too." I said putting tags on the clothes. I turned the music back on, it was one of those sad songs another Ke$ha song. I liked Ke$ha. Just didn't like her to sing how I feel. "I don't even get it." I said in frustration throwing the clothes on the table.

Jasmine gave me a hug as I finally cry, "I know you don't get it honestly I'm a little lost too."

"He said we were getting distracted from what really mattered, real smart breaking up with me so now if I get attacked in the middle of the street or something I'll be an emotional wreck!"

"He doesn't think" I knew she was trying to make me feel better but It wasn't working. My whole relationship was gone. I burned every bridge with all the other guys I liked. One because I couldn't kiss them and two because I had Alek and now that he is gone I don't know what to do.

Lana came in soaking wet, "Chloe, we aren't working today. Sorry, My grandma passed away" and then she got a few dollars and left.

"Hang out with me" Jasmine said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I told her I would, but it wasn't going to be any fun. I wanted to go away for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALEK:**

I punched the brick wall, feeling my nuckles split. Nothing could hurt as bad as I had hurt Chloe. I could see it in her eyes, and I knew she wouldn't cry in front of me. If she had I would have kissed her, I would have said I take it back that she was the one I loved. I hated myself, I hated the others except Jasmine and Valetina that convinced me it was the best for her. I couldn't find Jasmine this morning, but I knew where she would be. After Chloe hung up on her Jasmine attacked me. I thought she was going to claw out my eyes. _You bastard. _She had yelled at me with the most disgusted tone. I was going to leave, but Valentina called me as I was walking out the door.

"You know what you have to do?" She said to me in a serious tone "I told you Alek" I was a little ticked that she was bringing that up. In between her looks I got a phone call from Jasmine "Hello" I wouldn't be surprised if she cussed me out for just saying hello.

"Give the phone to my mom" She said, Jasmine was angry with me still. I gave her the phone and I heard her question Jasmine about the safety of Chloe by doing something. Then she gave the phone back to me, even though she would never say it. I knew the Valentina thought I had messed up and I should run over to Chloe's house and say I'm sorry. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to be the reason Chloe loses a life. Chloe has a big heart, she would run in front of a knife and die for me.

"Hello?" I said, Jasmine hadn't hung up but she was talking to someone telling me to hold on. I heard the phone being moved and everything else that was going on. It was really loud wherever they were.

"Alek" Chloe said, strongly. Her voice not cracking at all, I was more shocked that she was even going to talk to me. I could picture her kiss right now, how it could kill everyone else but me. I wanted that, but it wasn't worth it.

"Yes" My voice cracked. I was emotional over what I had to do, I really mean had to do. Not that it was ordered but it was suggested for the safety of the uniter.

"You need to come over" It was one of those kinds of things that you knew you had to do. I didn't know what I should do, either way it was no good for her. "In an hour, Okay?" I told her okay and she hung up. I didn't expect a good bye from her.

When it was time for me to go, Valentina nodded towards me. I nodded back, but I did not catch the meaning of it. I walked through Chloe's house and up her stairs. She sat alone, "Let me start off by saying, you really hurt my feelings yesterday."

"I know I did"

"and I don't get why you broke up with me, I know you want to protect me but me being alone and wanted nothing to do with you doesn't help me staying alive. We are stronger together." I moved closer to her, she wasn't going to have that.

"I only did it becasue I love you, I love you with everything I have and if me leaving you was going to keep you from risking your life for me I was going to do that. " She shook her head, I got on her bed with her "You have to believe me on that because we don't have the average teen love going on here. We have love that last forever, how am I going to have forever with you if you keep risking your lives"

"You only have one life, I have eight. Do the math, there is a reason I have eight lives Alek and it's not so I can use the in case of an accident. It's to protect everyone."

"I'm suppose to protect you Chloe" I said and I did something that I didn't know how she would react to. I kissed her. "and I will always protect you" I said looking her straight in the eye a hair away. I barely had to move to kiss her again. She kissed me back this time, like she usually did. Her heart beat was racing in my head. She was crying though. I pulled away and she just cried on me. I held her head.

"Never try to save me like that again" she said.


End file.
